crazy family
by boa tezuka
Summary: Yui,seorang gadis remaja yang senang bermain dengan sebuah keluarga yang terkenal akan gosipnya. Yui akan mengenalkanmu dengan anggota-anggota keluarga itu, maka bersiaplah melihat kegilaan yang terjadi.


**A vocaloid fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer**

Cyptron future media- Yamaha corp

 **Warning**

Ooc, typo,OC, gaje, memberikan efek samping mual dan muntah-muntah (?)

 **Crazy family**

By Boa tezuka

Hai namaku Yui, mereka keluarga yang sangaaat menyenangkan, mereka selalu bersenang-senang dan tidak ada duka sedikit pun. Sekarang aku ingin mengunjungi mereka, kau mau ikut ? kalau begitu, ayo!

~~o~~

Yui memasuki rumah minimalis bernuansakan catputih bersih. Ternyata benar keluarga mereka tidak ada keributan.

Aku melihat Yui menghampiri gadis yang sedang menyisir kasar rambut teal toscanya, hmmm...kira kira umurnya baru 7 tahun.

"hai miku"

"hai juga Yui _-nee_ "

"kalau menyisir rambut harus pelan-pelan"

Miku tak mendengarkan Yui, ia tetap menarik rambut kusutnya secara kasar dan...

Crot!

Mengerikan! Gadis itumenarik rambutnya terlalu keras sehingga terlepas dari kepalanya.

" tuh kan jadi lepas lagi, hei jangan bermain dengan benda itu!"

"bentuknya lucu _nee-chan_ , lihat! Hihihihi" miku tetap menekan-nekan potongan otak yang juga ikut terlepas bersama rambutnya tadi.

" jangan dimainin"

Aku menatap Yui seolah berkata ' kenapa kau tidak panik ' "namanya juga anak anak, sudah biasa.."

Jawabnya santai. Dan aku menanggapinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"ayo sini kuajak kau berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga yang lain !"Yui menarik tanganku, membawaku ke ruang tv. Disana ada seorang wanita mabuk yang duduk dipojokan sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"hei meiko- _nee_ "

"he? Yeah aku tau aku secantik itu..."

"kau benar-benar mabuk ya" Yui menggelengkan kepalanya

"benar, lukisan itu indah sekali...hik.."meiko mulai melompat lompat lalu terjatuh,dan di mengulanginya sekali lagi.

"hei Yui, apa kau mau main _jugling..._ hik..."meiko mengambil 3 botolyang kosong dan mulai melemparkannya kelangit langit, ia tak dapat menangkapnya..

Prang!

3 botol sake pecah tepat dikepala meiko. Pecahan kaca menancap dikepalanya dan beberapa beling masuk ke dalam matanya sehingga ia terlihat seperti menangis darah.

"wooaa...lihat! meiko- _nee_ sekarang memakai mahkota kaca, keren!Yui menunjuk kepala meiko yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca, keren memang kacanya tertancap seperti mahkota itu membuat meiko terlihat seperti ratu. Tapi dengan lumuran darah seperti itu?

"ayo kesini!' yui menarik tanganku lagi, kali ini ia membawa ku ke taman belakang. Terlihat disana ada dua orang pria, yang satu memakai T-shirt bergambar kucing, berambut biru dansedang bermain dengan anjing goldy, yang satunya lagiberambut ungu panjang dan sedang berlatih dengan katananya. Yui menyapa pria rambut ungu terlebih dahulu karena dialah yang lebih dekat.

"yo tuan terong!"yang dipanggil memberhentikan aktivitasnya.

Gakupo menengok ke asal suara" oh, hai pendek!"

"bagaimana permainan katanamu gakupo- _baka_. Pasti makin jelek, benarkan?"

"enak saja! Sekarang kau perhatikan ini..." gakupo mengayunkan katananya

Splash!

"ckckck ternyata benar masih payah" gakupo menebas kepalanya sendiri sehingga terputus dari tubuhnya.

"hah~ terserah kau saja, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih baik dari ini" ia mengambil kepalanya dan melenggang pergi ke dalam. Aneh ya, kepala udah cpot kenapa masih bisa bicara?

Yui beralih ke rambut biru"kaito- _ni_ ~ sedang bermain dengan alfred ya?"

"kau buta ha?" yui memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal karena basa basinya dihiraukan begitu saja.

"kaito- _ni_ sebaiknya jangan memakai kaos kucing saat bermain dengan anjing" alfred melihat ke kaos majikannya , ia membelalakkan mata, 'oh tidak musuhku ada di perut majikan ku' begitu katanya. Tanpa aba aba alfred menggigit perut kaito hingga ususnya keluar.

"tuh kan apa kubilang"alfred masih mencabik cabik perut kaito karena 'musuhnya' belum hilang dari penglihatannya.

"ah! Aku lapar , ayo kita makan siang" aku ikut saja!semuanya menuju dapur untuk makan siang, di dapur terlihat gadis cantik bersurai pink dengan _dress_ hitamnya tengah menyiapkan makanan.

Yui duduk di kursi meja makan, aku mengikutinya."hebatkan, namanya luka. Usianya baru 11 tahun dan masakanya sangaaat enak"

Drap drap drap

Tak lama datang bocah blonde kembar yang berlari lari membawa pisau.

"wah len, rin kalian bersenang senang ya?"

"boleh aku ikut ?"miku datang adiknya, len dan rin. Rin menusukkan pisau yang ia bawa ke rahangnya lau menariknya keatas sehingga bagian bawah wajahnya agak terbelah.

"hahahahahahah..." mereka bertiga hanya tertawa bersama. Aku memandangnya ngeri, apa itu bersenang senang?

"usaha yang bagus rin, tapi lihat ini..."len tak mau kalah, ia mencongkel mata kirinya dengan pisau yang dibawanya, tak hanya itu ia juga menusukkannya ke kepalanya.

"hahahahahhahah..."mereka tertawa lagi, membuat ku ragu akan ke warasan mereka.

"itu belum seberapa, lihat aku!"miku mengambil pisau dari wajah rin dan kepala len, lalu ia mengikis kulitnya sendiri sampai berdarah.

"taraaa.."

"wah miku- _nee_ hebat" si kembar blonde kagum, sedangkan miku hanya menyunggingkan cengiran.

"makanan siaap!" luka menyodorkan semangkuk sup pada kami semua, tunggu apa ini?. Aku melihat ke arah luka, benar dugaan ku , kini tubuh gadis itu sudah tak bebentuk ,beberapa anggota tubuhnya ada di mangkuk sup ini. Apa dia memasak dirinya sendiri?

"waah masakan luka tidak berubah!"

"benar ini enak" kagamine sependapat

"iya benar, sangat enak" gakupo juga

"bagaimana menurutmu ? masakan luka enak?"aku Cuma bisa mengangguk, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mencicipinya.

"wah berarti masakanku berhasil lagi?'

"tentu saja hahahah.." melihat mereka semua tertawa dalam tubuh hancur membuatku semakin merinding dan tersenyum miris.

"benarkan kubilang mereka keluarga yang menyenangkan,aku kadang merasa heran kenapa orang orang sekitar berusaha melarangku untuk bermain dengan mereka"

EnDeEn


End file.
